


A Little Party Never Killed Nobody

by mayflowers07



Series: i can be the one you call [4]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Attempted is the keyword here, Crying, Enby iskall, Gen, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Touching, Ooh this one is a lot, Panic Attacks, Platonic Relationships, Sexual Harassment, They/Them pronouns for Iskall, don’t worry this garbage man gets what he deserves, he definitely does not succeed god no, no beta we die like cowards, not fully a panic attack but close enough that I’m tagging it anyways, protective hermits, the hermits beat the shit out of him its fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayflowers07/pseuds/mayflowers07
Summary: It was supposed to have been a fun party to celebrate the end of MCC season one. Iskall had been excited to go. Until they got separated from their friends, and until this guy started getting way too close to them and touching them in inappropriate ways and saying the most disgusting things.It was supposed to have been a fun party.Where had it all gone so wrong?(This is part of a series but can be read completely independently to the other parts)
Relationships: Natalie Arnold & Viktor | Iskall85, No Romantic Relationship(s), Oliver Brotherhood & Charles | Grian & Viktor | Iskall85, They are a family your honour
Series: i can be the one you call [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051148
Comments: 66
Kudos: 212





	A Little Party Never Killed Nobody

**Author's Note:**

> So a couple of things to note with this story because it is pretty heavy:
> 
> First off, Iskall is non-binary in it and uses they/them pronouns. I’ve really tried my best not to misgender them at any point, but I’m only human. If you see somewhere I’ve messed up, please let me know so I can fix it.
> 
> Second, there is attempted sexual assault in this fic. It is only attempted, because the guy gets stopped so I didn’t put the archive warning for Rape/Non-Con. But it’s still attempted and talked about, and there is still sexual harassment. If any of that is at all triggering for you, I recommend not reading this story.
> 
> Third, the man in this story that attempts the sexual assault is an OC made by me specifically to be a douchebag. Any similarities between him and any real content creator or MCC mod or anyone really is a complete coincidence. He is not based on anyone.
> 
> Finally, in case you haven’t read the other fics, let me just really quickly explain the concept this series is based off of: in Hermitcraft there is a code phrase Xisuma introduced years ago- blue creeper. If anyone says the phrase, it means something is seriously wrong and that everything has to be stopped to deal with whoever said it. It’s a way to ensure that even though the Hermits all prank each other, fight in wars, and have conflicts, it stays friendly and nothing gets taken too far. It also acts as an emergency sos when someone is in immediate danger.

When Iskall and the other Hermits walked through the torch-lit path into the white flaps of the tent the party was being thrown in, the first thought in their head was that Scott was probably super broke after throwing such an extravagant event.

The tent was huge, easily holding all of the past championship competitors, admins, level-designers, moderators, and testers, as well as the staff of the venue that were standing around holding trays of food and champagne (those specifically were only offered to adults though, something Tommyinnit had apparently learned considering he was now outside in the garden area of the field being lectured by Philza Minecraft). Along the back walls were tables of other snacks and drinks, including a small tiki style bar with three bartenders working, pouring out beverages at a wicked fast speed. Tons of people socializing in groups of varying sizes all circled around the centre of the tent- the dance floor. A DJ booth was set up, playing some Black Eyed Peas song while many of the attendees on the floor danced along to the beat. 

All in all, the party was definitely a huge affair, a fitting way to end season one of Minecraft Championships.

All of the Hermits who had been invited were excited to attend such a wide scale event, except Jevin who had declined to come with them due to his distaste for loud, crowded spaces, which everyone had respected. 

Before Iskall, Grian, Cub, Ren, and False had left their own server, they had been greeted by the majority of the other Hermits, who wished them all a wonderful night partying it up. In Iskall’s case, they were stopped by Stress doing last minute touching up their clothes and Mumbo making Grian and them promise to keep an eye on each other and have fun. Then the group that was invited teleported into the world set for the party.

Once in the tent fully, the five Hermits immediately began talking around with other competitors they knew, bopping to the music the DJ was pumping out, and eating the delicious hors d'oeuvres waiters were carrying around. The hours seemed to fly by in a blur of good memories. 

At some point, the Hermits had split up with each other. Iskall had found and was thrilled to be able to catch up with Fundy again for a bit, as well as some of the other members of the Dream SMP they were introduced to. Iskall got to meet two of Fundy’s best friends Eret and Niki, and they all instantly hit it off. Iskall was also especially thrilled when Fundy began profusely complimenting their outfit, and Eret and Niki also insisted that they looked absolutely amazing. 

Iskall could admit they had been both nervous and excited about their choice of dress. The party was semi-formal, and usually that would mean they would just wearing their light green suit and being done with it. But it was the end of MCC season one! Even though they hadn’t competed in a while, they wanted to go out for such a huge event with at least a bit of a bang. So one night while brainstorming at a sleepover they were having with Mumbo, Grian, and Stress, Mumbo came up with the idea of them wearing a dress- something the other two instantly latched on to and began excitedly planning for.

Iskall had been intrigued at the idea. Normally they presented fairly masculine in their outfits and grooming choices, though it wasn't unheard of for someone on the server to see them wearing touches of makeup or more feminine jewelry depending on the day. When the night of the party came and they were flying up to spawn island to meet the others before they left, they were both very eager and anxious.

Several hours into the party, Iskall managed to catch sight of all their friends around the venue. Ren was in a red button down with the top three buttons undone and a grey blazer on top, although he still had his sunglasses on for some reason. He was talking to Fruit and FWhip, along with False, who was looking stunning in a dark blue sleeveless jumpsuit with a silver belt cinched around her waist. Iskall was hoping that Ren would have the sense to rain False in, as she had been half-joking for a while about challenging GeorgeNotFound to a duel to ‘reclaim her honour as the only back-to-back winner of MCC.’

Cub was wearing a loose-fit white long sleeve shirt with plenty of gold necklaces, bracelets, and rings, sticking close to his Egyptian theme of the season. He was chatting with some of the older competitors and sticking appetizers in his pockets for later when he thought no one was looking. Meanwhile Grian was the life of the party, dancing and giggling like a madman in the middle of the floor with many members of servers Iskall was fairly sure Grian had never met before. Of course he had easily been making friends all evening. He looked great too, wearing a neat maroon polo shirt with matching red converse and white jeans. 

As for Iskall themself? Well, after talking for a few hours, meeting many new faces and names they struggled to remember, they had decided they needed to tap out for a minute and take a break. So they stood by themself beside the bar drinking a Diet Coke and smiling at their friend’s shenanigans. They were wearing a sleeveless, dark green dress with small yellow flowers patterned on it. The dress was flowy, ending right above their knee. To finish the whole outfit off, they were also wearing dark brown flats and a touch of shimmery emerald eyeshadow. After being complimented on the look all night, they were much more confident in their appearance then initially. 

Altogether, it was turning out to be a great party.

That was until they felt a tap on their shoulder that startled them a bit and made them turn. There standing beside them was a man they had never met before, though he may have been someone they had been introduced to earlier who they had immediately forgotten. The man was very tall, at least a foot taller then Iskall, and seemed very muscular in build, making him look intimidating from the get-go. He had light brown hair tied in a loose bun and pale skin with a small amount of stubble on his chin and was wearing a dark blue shirt under a black leather jacket. 

The man was also way closer to Iskall then they would have liked, so close they could smell his cheap, musky cologne as well as the sharp scent of the beer the man had apparently been drinking. Iskall quickly and casually shuffled themself back a few steps before clearing their throat and asking, “Can I help you?”

“Hello,” the man greeted. He had a smooth voice with an American accent, a shark-like grin, and cold grey eyes that were looking up and down Iskall’s body in a way that was both objectifying and utterly terrifying. He also stepped forward, uncomfortably closing the space Iskall had made between them.

“My name is Axel. I’m one of the mods for the competition. And I couldn’t help myself from coming over to say hi to the pretty little thing I saw standing all by themself.”

Iskall shuddered. They had definitely not come to the party with the intention of romance and even if they did, a man that ignored boundaries and talked like Axel did was by far not their type.

“Well that’s good for you… I guess… I’m Iskall,” they awkwardly responded before setting their drink down on a nearby table. “... I’m actually here with some friends. I should probably go find them.”

It was then that Iskall had been planning to walk away, find the first Hermit they could, and stick to their side like glue. But just as they went to take their first step, Axel’s hand darted out and grabbed their wrist harshly in a bruising grip, keeping them in place. 

Iskall was horrified. The skin-on-skin contact felt like it was ice cold but also burning them down to the bone. Their heart was in their throat. They were frozen, too scared by the sudden aggression to break free.

“Hey, what’s your deal?” Axel said, still smiling the awful smile but with more venom in their eyes. “I just want to talk, babe. Give me one conversation, and then leave if you want, but you have to give me a chance.”

“But-I-umm,” Iskall stammered, still focused on the force around their wrist that was starting to hurt. Axel was clearly a bad man who wasn’t afraid to get violent, and Iskall didn’t want to initiate any more of it. Through their fearful stuttering, they managed to get out, “F-Fine. Sure. Let’s ummm… let’s talk?”

Axel’s grin widened, and he finally let go of Iskall. They let out a sigh of relief they hadn’t realized they had been holding in and shook out their red, bruised wrist.

“Great! So are you seeing anyone, or can I steal you away and wreck you for the night without too much trouble?” Axel said, then snickered at his own ‘joke.’

Iskall’s adrenaline spiked with that one comment. They were suddenly feeling incredibly hot and sweaty in their previously light and airy dress. They laughed nervously at the uncomfortable question, eyes darting back and forth across the few people that were hovering around the area of the party with the two of them, hoping someone familiar would show up to save them.

“Well, no,” they explained, leaning back as much as they could away from Axel without making any eye contact, “but I don’t really want any of… ‘that’... tonight.”

Again, Axel laughed, a malicious sounding chuckle that made Iskall sick. “Oh, but everyone says that at first. I bet I could change your mind, hot stuff. I bet I could rock your whole world.”

God no.

A million different scenarios began rushing through Iskall’s head. Axel clearly had some very specific plans for Iskall in mind that they desperately did not want to be a part of. They needed out. But how? They really didn’t want to make a big scene, but Axel was huge, strong enough to force Iskall around if need be. They didn’t want the conversation continuing any further, but how could they get away without getting hurt?

Just as they opened up their mouth to try and talk their way out of the situation, they were gratefully interrupted by a beep from their communicator. Someone had messaged them. 

Iskall was able to turn their gaze away from Axel to open up the screen and see that Stress had left him a message. Damn it, they had been hoping for one of the other Hermits in the tent.

… 

Stress: Hey love, just checking in and seeing how the party’s going

… 

The smell of cologne and cheap beer made Iskall flinch and realize that Axel was leaning right over their shoulder, watching their screen intently. He nodded at the phone.

“Go on then. Answer it,” he stated in an overconfident voice, like he was daring Iskall to ask for help.

For a moment, Iskall was filled with dread, knowing they couldn’t tell Stress anything was wrong without Axel seeing and getting angry with them. 

But then Iskall remembered the code:

The two blessed, wonderful, beautiful code words.

They sucked in a breath and gritted their teeth. They had decided to say the code, but they also had to be smart about it. An idea began forming in their head.

So with sweaty hands, a hurting wrist, and finger that felt numb, Iskall shot Axel a quick glance and then began typing.

…

Iskall85: fine

Iskall85: did you end up finishing that blue creeper statue you had been working on earlier? If you did you should invite Grian to come see it 

… 

Iskall wasn't a particularly religious individual, but in that second before Stress responded, they prayed that she had understood their cry for help.

Soon another chat popped up.

…

Stress: of course. I’ll probably let Grian, Ren, False, and Cub know about it and tell them to go check it out

…

The relief Iskall felt at seeing that message, knowing Stress was going to let the others know something was wrong, was so intense they almost felt lightheaded.

Just as they were going to respond to their friend, a hand reached over and shut down their communicator, then grabbed Iskall by the chin. They tried to finch away, but Axel was right beside them, leaving them no room to manoeuvre. A yelp was involuntarily torn from their throat when Axel forcefully turned Iskall to face him.

“Okay, that’s enough of that. I’m starting to feel ignored.” At that, Axel tightened his hold a bit, like a warning, making Iskall wince and tear up from both pain and panic. “And you really don’t want me to get upset with you, dollface.”

Iskall whimpered at the tight hold by rough, disgusting finger on their face. They wanted nothing more than to spit on Axel and punch him in his ugly smile, but they knew that the fight probably wouldn’t end well for them considering how much bigger Axel was and that help was coming. They just had to buy some time.

“I’m not ignoring you. Please let me go.”

Axel did blessedly drop his hold off of their face, but Iskall only got a second or two of reprieve. While Iskall tried to remember how to breathe properly and control the tears welling in their eyes, a very muscular arm wrapped around their waist and pulled them closer so that Iskall’s back was flush against Axel’s broad chest. 

Iskall gasped and began repeating a mantra of “no no please don’t please don’t touch me please.” Their heart was beating so fast Axel was probably able to feel it, and they were barely breathing at all, just taking in the occasional shallow inhale. Desperately squirming and pushing against the arm did nothing; Axel’s hold held firm, and the pressure against their stomach because of it along with their nerves made them nauseous.

The other warm, nasty hand came up and began lightly tracing its fingers along their collarbone and neck. This instantly caused Iskall to freeze, every muscle in their body locking up, their chest barely moving at all to take in air. Axel pushed his head in closer to Iskall’s, so that when he spoke, they could feel his dirty lips moving on their ear like a cruel rendition of a kiss. Iskall closed their eyes, pressed their mouth shut, and tried to lean as far away from the unwanted touch as they could.

Axel growled, “Listen, I think we both know how this night is going to go. The second I saw you all alone, looking so damn fine in that dress, I knew I had to have you. So let’s get out of here and find some space alone and I promise you baby, I will make you feel so so good. Or you can keep being a brat, but either way I will get what I want.”

No 

No no

No no no no

No no no no no

Iskall didn’t want this.

They didn’t want the too warm too hot burning hands rubbing along their body like they were some toy to be played with,

they didn’t want the mouth that moved down and started kissing along their neck with his poisonous tongue, 

they didn’t want the much too large body behind them pushing against them suffocating them with his heat and his presence to the point where they could barely breathe, 

they didn’t want the tears that they finally let fall down their face and ruin their eye makeup, and the burn in their lungs, and the pounding in their head, and the pain in their stomach and face and wrist, 

and most of all, they didn’t want whatever sick things Axel was going to do to them that night.

That’s all Iskall could think to themself as Axel continued his assault: they didn’t want this they didn’t want this they didn’t want this they didn’t want this they didn’t want this they didn’t want this they didn’t want this they didn’t want-

“Hey! Let go of them right now!”

Iskall’s eyes snapped open. They let out a sob of relief, sweet beautiful relief, because they knew that woman’s voice. They knew that voice well. 

Standing in front of Iskall and Axel was the Hermits. 

Grian stood in the middle, his eyes trained unwaveringly on Iskall, staring at them in absolute concern with one hand reached out towards them. Cub stood beside him, glaring down Axel with cold blatant disgust in his eyes. Ren was on Grian’s other side, seething and shaking with anger that Iskall had never seen before on the usually loving man. And False was on Ren’s other side, looking like the queen she was with a sword raised in her hand and the Nether’s hot fire burning in her eyes.

Again, she commanded, “So help me, I will cut your head off and rip you piece from bloody piece if you do not Let. Them. Go. Now.”

At that somewhat terrifying display, Axel’s grip on Iskall loosened a bit, just enough for Iskall wrench themself free with a scream of “don’t touch me!” that had been building up for a while. They turned and shoved Axel as hard as they could away from them, then ran towards their Hermits. 

Iskall was still not breathing very well, still lightheaded, and still very dizzy. So dizzy that they almost collapsed right at their friends’ feet were it not for Grian’s waiting arms that reached around to pull them into a secure hug. 

Grian’s soft voice began murmuring a string of reassurances while still holding them tightly. “It’s okay, it’s over, you’re safe, he’s not going to hurt you, you did so good, you’re safe here Iskall.”

The familiar, comforting hold that was so much better than the restricting one from before as well as the soothing words were what finally broke the dam of emotions Iskall had been struggling with since the whole ordeal had begun. They began sobbing hysterically, shaking like a leaf, and hugging Grian back like they were never going to let go again.

Distantly Iskall heard voices talking and grunts of pain, as well as flesh hitting into flesh. They were sure the others were giving Axel all of the pain he deserved, and they almost were tempted to turn around and see their tormentor being taken care of. But Grian’s arms around him were too nice, and they found that they really didn’t care much about Axel at all. They just wanted to go home.

After a while of crying, the tears finally seemed to dry up. Iskall’s loud sobs turned into quiet gasps as they tried to catch their breath. Finally letting go from Grian to wipe the tears from their face, they looked up from where their head had been buried in Grian’s shoulder and saw that the group of Hermits were now all just outside the tent. When they had moved outside, they couldn’t recall.

Iskall was kneeling on an empty patch of grass next to a bush of red berries. Grian was still clinging onto their side firmly with no intention of letting them go. At some point Ren had also joined them and was on their other side with his arm linked in Iskall’s, his jacket gone and now draped across Iskall’s shoulders providing some much needed warmth. False stood over the group, like a sentry waiting to attack anything that came near them- though she did shoot Iskall a friendly smile when they looked at her. And finally Cub was kneeled in front of them, the picture of soothing calmness.

“Iskall, how are you feeling?” Cub asked gently. 

They shrugged and sniffled before replying with a wavering voice, “I don’t know. Better, at least. Better now that he’s gone.”

Cub nodded. “He’s being taken care of. Scott and the other staff members are going to make sure he gets banned from every public server they can.”

“Thank god we got to you when we did,” False added. “Nice job thinking to use the code by the way.”

Iskall stood up on shaking knees. Neither Grian nor Ren seemed to be letting go of them anytime soon even as they moved- not that they minded anyways.

“What happened after I sent the message to Stress?” they asked.

Ren answered, “We were all hanging out in our groups when the communicators started going off like crazy. Stress was spamming the group chat saying that you had sent the code to her. Of course that made everyone else freak out too. X, Mumbo, and Stress were almost going to hack into the server if they had to. The four of us met up and began looking around for you, then Grian spotted you in the back with that jerk.”

“Sorry we didn’t get to you sooner,” Grian mumbled guiltily with his face tucked into Iskall’s side.

They were already shaking your head at that. “No, don’t you dare feel bad. I’m just grateful you guys saved me.”

“Still kind of wish I had hit the guy harder though,” False complained.

“Not that I’m disagreeing with you,” Cub said, “But the dude looked like you had stuck his face in a meat grinder. I don’t think you could have hit him harder.”

That made Iskall laugh, and maybe it was just the relief at seeing their friend smiling again after such an ordeal, but soon the entire group of Hermits were laughing too.

After the giggling had died down, Ren glanced at his communicator and then told everyone, “We should probably teleport back soon. Apparently Stress, Mumbo and X are all waiting at spawn island for us.”

“I’m definitely ready to head home,” Iskall agreed, feeling worn out but also a million times calmer and more at peace then they had before.

The five of them made the jump back to the Hermitcraft server, and they were indeed greeted with the sight of Xisuma sitting on the island furiously typing commands into his admin panel, Stress pacing nervously and obsessively back and forth across the sand, and Mumbo absentmindedly fiddling with some components while also looking like he was on the verge of tears.

Once Iskall, Cub, False, Grian, and Ren fully rejoined the server and appeared, all three of the others on the island shot up and ran towards Iskall. Mumbo got to them first, and immediately joined the hug with Ren and Grian, wrapping his long arms around Iskall’s shoulders. Stress also joined as well, worming her way under Mumbo to hug Iskall.

“Thank the Void, thank the Nether, thank everything that you’re okay,” she whispered to them.

Mumbo nodded. His voice shook when he said, “We were so worried dude. Please don’t scare us like that again.”

Iskall sighed, then leaned their head against Mumbo’s and shifted to grab Stress’ hand. “Trust me when I say I never want to do that again either.”

Finally Xisuma stepped forward. He managed to make eye contact with Iskall through the mess of people holding them. Through his helmet visor, Iskall could see the admin’s eyes quickly check over their body, growing sad at the sight of their bruised wrist, red eyes with tear tracks under them, and disheveled dress. 

He reached out to put a comforting hand on Iskall’s cheek, very softly and slowly, the complete opposite of Axel’s movement earlier. “Iskall, I know you’ve been through quite a lot tonight, and I am very sorry about that. I hope you know that no one expects you to be one-hundred percent okay after what happened. You can take as much time as you need to deal with everything. But I also hope you know that all of us, every single Hermit, are here for you no matter what. We will support you in any way we can.”

Iskall’s eyes started watering again, and they felt a lump in their throat form. They knew if they said anything they would probably start bawling, so they just nodded and shifted into Xisuma’s touch. 

For a while, they just stood there on the beach of spawn island, basking in the warm love of False’s protective presence, of Cub’s steady calm, of Ren’s fierce devotion, of Grian’s unwavering attention, of Mumbo’s doting affection, of Stress’ loving glow, and of Xisuma’s constant care.

Because the Hermits were their family. They would always come through for Iskall, even across servers. 

This was Hermitcraft; this was safety and security and love and everything right in the world.

This was home.

**Author's Note:**

> So who else is here to join then ‘Throwing Axel into the Nether to burn’ club? He is definitely an awful guy, and I kind of hated writing any dialogue he said. I’m glad he got what he deserved.
> 
> I just also wanted to say that I know it may seem OOC that Iskall didn’t really fight back as much as they could have. My reasoning that I tried to explain in the fic is that 1) they knew Axel was a much bigger physical threat and that it was probably safer for them to wait for help then try fighting and get hurt and 2) they were in a very very scary situation. When something like that happens it’s hard to think rational. Their body locked up, and all they could really do is freeze and panic.
> 
> Next up is either Etho or False. If you have any other ideas about this AU, please let me know in the comments. I can’t always write them, but I love to hear what people have to say! Thank you to everyone who has been commenting for the wonderful support this series has been getting, you guys are the best!!


End file.
